


Spn Scents For The Brave

by Zesty_Tentacle_Eye_Sex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Irony, M/M, Multi, No Goats, Other, Perfume Names, So many balls, Tuesdays, balls, fight us, sorry - Freeform, we think we're funny, we're not even fucking sorry, you're fucking welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesty_Tentacle_Eye_Sex/pseuds/Zesty_Tentacle_Eye_Sex
Summary: A list of Supernatural based perfumes.Let your imagination do the rest.Don't think too much about this.





	Spn Scents For The Brave

**Author's Note:**

> dean is a bottom 
> 
> wake up america

1 - Balls

2 - You Fight Those Fairies

3 - Daddy Issues

4 - Genital Herpes

5 - This Time You're Actually Dead 

6 - Tuesdays

7 - Exploding Dick (don't think too hard about that one)

8 - Personal Space (not being sold anymore, disappeared in season 4)

9 - Cosmic Consequences

10 - Bowel Movement

11 - Bunker Cologne

12 - Heterosexual Longing

13 - The Cage

14 - """""Bro Dates"""""

15 - The Pizza Man

16 - Every Monster Has A Fluid

17 - Whisky And Anime

18 - Man Tears

19 - Don't Look For Me

20 - They Probed Me

 

Why doesn't trust anyone the ever-cake?

**Author's Note:**

> legalize pot


End file.
